Contacts
by Bizerko-Kittykins
Summary: Contacts...why not? They'd worked for her. Drabbles. Tamaki/Kyouya
1. Kyouya: Contacts

He stared into the mirror, lightly fingering the corner of the frames. He'd always heard that the looked distinguished, intelligent, aloof…attractive. He'd heard that they helped him give off a 'dark charm'; one that everyone seemed to find irresistible.

But it wasn't him that his angel's eyes were glued to anymore.

It was no longer him that he came bouncing around like a deranged puppy, a plot or scheme fresh in his mind. It wasn't him that he locked those big blues on and spoke his name and begged his attention and annoyed in that way that you never could quite find truly annoying…no, he had someone else for that now.

He sat the glasses to the side by the small green and white container. He tilted his head and watched the hair fall lightly into his eyes.

Contacts…well, why not? They worked for her.

* * *

**This was my first drabble. I was very psyched. I quite like it, but almost wish that I had left it as just this, instead of continuing it. So, feel free to just read it standalone or with the additions. They are all only loosely connected, anyway. So...enjoy.**


	2. Tamaki: Reaction

Black hair swishes, grey eyes come up to meet his. In her absence, it was clear what he'd had before.

Dark eyes…he'd known, seen the beauty behind the frames. He'd spend minutes upon minutes watching the lean figure typing. Watch long pale fingers brush strands from his glasses. Watched the fake smile when a guest asked a question, easily telling it from real ones.

He'd give him real ones sometimes. Occasionally he even laughed.

He twirled blond strands around one finger, watching the figure tug his bag up higher as he entered the room. After all, old habits die hard.

* * *

**Multiple people wanted a sequel with Tamaki's reaction. I decided, since the first was a drabble (exactly 100 words), I'd continue it in drabbles. Think I might write more…should I? If so, over what? Thanks a million!**


	3. Kyouya: Response

Snapped out of his daze, he meets customers eyes and apologizes. Girls chattering. Contacts were a hit.

But. They. **Itched**. He didn't rub them. _Wouldn't_.

Overdramatic voice rang through the air. Glanced over. Blond chasing Haruhi. She yelled. Tamaki pouted. Dashed over.

"MOMMY!" Blink. Blond. Close. Too close. Fuzzy…

"Yeah?" Moved back. Royal blues in vision. _Remarkable. Absolutely no sense of personal space._

"Haruhi's mean!" Friend grabbed his shoulders.

"So? Problem how?" Raised eyebrow.

"You're Mommy! You're supposed to help Daddy!" The edge of tears. What a drama queen...

Pulled to Tamaki's chest, squeals rang his ears. _What a day…_

_

* * *

_**So, next chapter's finally out. This is SO hard to write in drabbles. I'm a wordy person and am tempted to scrap this and just rewrite it regularly...but this is an exercise, I guess_. _Click that little button down there and tell me what you think, would you?**_  
_


	4. Tamaki: Musing

What was that song? Concrete Angel. He knew one. A beautiful, cold, hard-hearted angel. He wondered why Kyouya hided it. That his father ignored him, hit him.

Sometimes he'd come to school with bruises. He always came with a scowl. He got all the money in the world, but he never got any praise. When he got attention, it was to do a favor or he did something wrong.

He walked over to his black beauty and gave a grin. Here was Kyouya's dose of love and attention for the day, and he would be the one to give it.

**

* * *

I finally updated. I know, Kitty's been lazy and hasn't updated anything. I'm sorry. I have been doing some work on **_**Masks and Truths**_**, though. (If you are interested in seeing some of my work without a word limit, or if you like YuGiOh, you should go read it. And review it. I'd love you forever. No joke.) I already have the idea for the next chapter, though, so hopefully it won't take forever like this one did.**


	5. Haruhi: Observation

**You all know that idea I evidently had for this chapter? Well, time and forgetfulness happened, and I lost it. Another drabble. I will give you this, just to try and wrap it up a touch. **

* * *

I watch them play fight. They do it often. 'Mommy' away at a table typing and looking isolated and irritated; 'Daddy' running up and making a scene…and making him feel better. They both have issues, though they hide them differently. I don't see the point.

But they help each other. I entered late in the game, I see them all, not just the two here, from an outsider's view. They all help each other, strengthen each other, care for each other.

The two at the table are doing just that. I smile. They need each other…why try to deny it?

* * *

**And, I think this is where I will end this. I don't want this to be one of those things that gets dragged on way to long and doesn't get finished, or becomes really sucky...so, yeah. What do you think? It's the first multi-chaptered...thing I've ever finished. (I'm actually a little proud, though this was no difficult feat...)**

**It's done. Review it. I want opinions, please.**


End file.
